Fifteen Shades of Randomness
by Derpina Uzumaki
Summary: 15 moments of Gouenji and Fubuki. Warnings: Suggestive smut.
1. Chapter 1

1. Mine

Fubuki felt Gouenji's lips brush on the nape of his neck, before his mouth moved to suck on his earlobe gently.

"Mine," he whispered, planting a soft kiss on his bare shoulder.

Fubuki shuddered and turned to face his lover directly and kiss him senseless.

"Yours," he replied back through the kiss breathlessly, mashing their lips once more.

2. Veil

Something spilled from Gouenji's eyes when he was told to remove the veil over Fubuki's head. He then realized they were tears once he felt the latter's lips brush against his, indicating Fubuki was his and _only his,_ for he was now his husband.

3. Bare

Gouenji liked seeing Fubuki naked—_a lot_—but undressing him was something he liked even more.

4. Names

Gouenji has a long list of nicknames reserved for Fubuki. These include fluffy (or rather ridiculous) ones such as "snow angel", "ice princess" and "snowflake". Fubuki finds it annoying but secretly finds it amusing and fangirls about it.

5. Rain

It's raining really hard and they only have one umbrella that can just give enough room for merely one person, so they miserably try to share it and constantly make sure the other is sheltered—but they end up getting soaked. Eventually, they merely end up laughing about it and make the most out of it by walking on every puddle possible.

6. Looks

"Fans have noticed that you two glance at each other a lot before and during matches—is this true to you?" The reporter asked them, aiming the mike to the duo.

Gouenji and Fubuki both share a look before realizing what they just did, laughing, and replying, "_Nope_!"

7. Laugh

Everyone takes Gouenji seriously when he makes jokes, which leads him to his exasperation. There's only one that he can make them laugh, though—and it's Fubuki, which makes him proud, because it's _him _that only understands him.

8. Winter

Fubuki is catching snowflakes with his tongue and he's so focused on it—it's funny because he doesn't realize how tempting for Gouenji is to just kiss him out of the blue.

9. Side

Gouenji spots Fubuki at the rear of the canteen sitting alone. When he sat beside him he swore the girls nearby were burning holes into his jacket.

10. Edge

Gouenji's thrusts started to get harder and faster until he felt himself on the edge—unable to hold it any longer. Panting, he cried out as he felt the other man empty himself inside him, closing his eyes as release found him exhausted.

11. Middle

Fubuki is always oblivious when he's caught in the middle. When they were practicing _Honoo no Pride_, they had to rehearse it literally hundreds of times because Gouenji was too bothered by Someoka staring at Fubuki—_his _Fubuki.

12. Chair

"Fubuki, get off my chair."

"Make me~"

Gouenji's expression abruptly turned serious, suddenly grabbing Fubuki by the hips and leaning towards him to place his mouth in his ear, his voice fierce and aggressive.

"Oh I'm going to make you get off my chair all right."

Fubuki gasped as he felt his lips plant a kiss on his neck—before teeth grazed over the newly exposed skin to ravish.

Gouenji smirked as he heard Fubuki moan as his hands palm the bulge between his legs, thinking, _this might take just a little while._

13. Regret

Gouenji could think of a few things he hated about himself—he hated how he was partly responsible for his mother's death, that he was unable to protect Yuuka from the Aliens and that he wasn't there to help Raimon stop Aliea Gakuen—but the thing he hated most about himself was that he wasn't there when Fubuki needed him the most. He hated how he wasn't there to tell him it's okay and kiss his tears goodnight.

14. Candy

He only likes to treat Fubuki to sweets so he could suck on his lollipop or steal a lick from his ice cream in the most inappropriate way possible just to tease him.

15. Height

Gouenji is amused of how no matter what happens, Fubuki will always be shorter than him. He's glad because Fubuki is only tall enough that his head can only reach Gouenji's chin, so when they snuggle, Gouenji finds it easier since all Fubuki has to do is run into him and his forehead is just there—underneath the crook on his chin.

* * *

_**A/N: OMFG AFTER FOREVER I FINALLY GOT TO UPDATED GUYS I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF ;U;**_

_**rofl guys thank you so much for waiting haha**_

_**anyways this will be chaptered so there will be more headcannons soon -u-**_

_**For more updates, please check my tumblr~ ^U^ .com**_

**_(there's incomplete Goufubu smut along with an incomplete FubuYuki fic ^u^)_**

**also... review? OvO**


	2. Chapter 2

**1. Bite**

There was nothing more that aroused him than the sensation of Gouenji biting his lips during a heated kiss or him placing sloppy hickeys on his neck, love marks that told Fubuki was his.

**2. Breath **

No one else could take his breath away when Fubuki's beautiful smile came to sight to him.

**3. Sunday**

It's Fubuki's favorite day of the week because it's the only day when both he and his husband can be lazy and bask in the sunshine and each other's presence. Gouenji feels the same because he gets to admire Fubuki's sleepy face and pepper it with feather-light kisses, which makes the latter giggle, and respond back with a sloppy kiss and a giggly "I love you".

**4. Record**

Gouenji has a habit of recording every possible thing that has Fubuki singing or merely speaking—this includes a playlist of Fubuki singing in the shower, countless audiotapes of Fubuki's laughter (be they from a lighthearted chuckle to hysterical giggling) and of course, Fubuki's moaning and sighing.

**5. Irony**

Gouenji loved everything about Fubuki hated about himself—that included how he didn't realize how beautiful he was.

**6. Ice Cream **

Gouenji was never a fan of ice cream—so when the vendor asks which flavor did Gouenji wanted, he merely says "I like Fubuki flavor the best," and they have to surpass the urge to show their exasperation at his mawkish jokes.

**7. Week**

As punishment for Gouenji never telling anything while his status as Holy Emperor, Fubuki penalized Gouenji by not being able to shag him for a week.

**8. Dedicated**

After watching too much Naruto SD: Rock Lee Seishun Full Power NInden episodes Fubuki and Gouenji had decided to dedicate a minor part of their lives to the parody series. They then resolved that they would name their children after the legendary trio, Lee, Neji, and Tenten.

**9. Distance**

No matter how far were they, nothing else would still be on his mind but Fubuki.

**10. Surprise **

Surprise was what he felt when he heard the three words he had never expected to hear from the flame striker before it leveled up to shock when he felt Gouenji's lips on his.

"愛しています".

**11. Memory **

"Do you remember back when we were high school, we'd get in trouble for passing notes because I couldn't understand the lesson?" Fubuki said with a hopeless smile at Gouenji, and laughed, as he sympathetically dismissed Tenma and Tsurugi, who both apparently, have coincidentally done the same violation.

**12. Names (V2 yAY) **

"Are you sure about this?"

"Un," Fubuki replied, smiling at his husband. He picked up the little boy in his arms and cheerfully said, "Hello, Lee," he stopped briefly to brush his thumb over the boy's cheek. "We're going to be your parents."

**13. Siblings**

"Lee, say hello to your brother Neji—and your sister, Tenten!"

**14. Blind**

Every time they made love Gouenji would always take the opportunity to trace every detail of Fubuki's face and memorize every single part of his beauty, just so in case if he would be blind he would know who his lover was.

**15. Instrument**

Gouenji was surprised when he knew about Fubuki's skill in playing both the guitar and piano—now he knew why he was so talented with his hands in bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**1. Disgust **

Fubuki couldn't find a reason to hate his husband—even if he hit him with a soccer ball in his gut and left him uninformed during the Fifth Sector fiasco—he couldn't see a reason to hate him.

**2. Page**

Flipping a page through his textbook, he noticed an ink-tainted sheet and stopped to examine the paper closer.

He chuckled amusedly at the message, and grabbed a pen to reply back.

"サッカーやろうぜ?"

**3. Spicy **

Living in the snowy region of the country one isn't definitely accustomed to eating spicy food; Gouenji didn't realize this after he accidentally put a load of wasabi on Fubuki's plate.

**4. Blood**

It wasn't the first time he'd seen it, but catching sight of the red blood trailing down through crisscrossed scars alarmed Gouenji as he stared, blankly in incredulity, at his lover, face bleak with sorrow and shame.

**5. Pain**

It pained Fubuki to see Gouenji there, sitting high and mighty, in the Holy Emperor's seat. Fighting his tears back, he could only stand and watch as his lover slowly turn into a stranger and kill the man he fell in love with—Gouenji Shuuya.

**6. Storm**

Fubuki's face is cold (in fact, his whole body _is_) and Gouenji wondered what in the world was his husband thinking to fall asleep on the front porch while waiting for him to come home in the midst of the winter storm.

**7.** **Reminder**

"I'll always love you more," Gouenji says before he peppers Fubuki's face with feather-light kisses, wiping his tears away with his lips as another noise escapes from the latter's throat, somewhat stuck between from a sob and a squeak.

**8. Saturday **

While Sunday is Fubuki's favorite day of the week, the previous day is Gouenji's—during Saturday he gets to indulge both for Fubuki and himself with the latter's cooking and watching rehearsed Saturday morning episodes of Naruto in which they point out each other's favorite characters (Fubuki's is Neji and Gouenji's is Gaara, and they both happily shipped them together after) and there's absolutely nothing that could compel them to get up from the couch, where there's lots of kissing, tickling, laughing and teasing.

**9. Level.**

Nobody could level up with them except one another.

**10. Unfair**

Of all the things Gouenji doesn't simply understand is how kind and understanding Fubuki is despite how many curses the gods have laid upon him is at the top of the list and has remained so even after he married him. Sometimes it hurts how gentle and forgiving he is, despite leaving the home he and Fubuki owned, which was one another.

**11. Shy**

"C-Can I sleep with you?" Fubuki asks, and Gouenji watches as his boyfriend's cheeks quickly turn a deep shade of scarlet. The latter chuckles as it was the first time since in ages that, Fubuki Shirou, ace striker, had been bashful.

**12. Sensitive**

One of the things Gouenji worships with utter reverence and thanks the Kami in the heavens for ever granting its existence, it's _how sensitive_ Fubuki is in bed—there's nothing more that aroused him than seeing him trying to hold back, and of course hearing him moan his name and begging for permission to come, face flushed with deep red, lip bit from pleasure.

**13. Home **

Whenever Gouenji thinks of home all he imagines is being with Fubuki.

**14. Depend**

"You're never going to be alone, okay? You know you have me, Fubuki, yeah?"

**15. Angel **

When Gouenji returned home after having to say nothing and left Fubuki without any message, he was afraid to see Fubuki sleeping peacefully like an angel in the pale moonlight—he thought he didn't deserve to still have him after what he's done.

**a/n: i apologize for the inactivity in my ff account, as i have already moved to Tumblr. if you wish to see more Goufubu updates coming from me, please visit my blog, nejimi-nee-san. (add . afterwards).**

**also, there is a possibility that i might not update from this account anymore. the chances may or may not be slim. however, you can still visit my Tumblr for more updates. **

**fanfiction is a pain in the arse sometimes, as it won't allow me to log in occasionally. **

**thank you for reading. reviews will surely speed up my updates.**


	4. Chapter 4

**1. Servant**

"You know, Fubuki," Gouenji whispered to him roughly, his breath hot and lingering shivers from the nape of his neck. "If you only worked at Fifth Sector—" Gouenji stopped to mark another lash on his bare back, eliciting a moan from the other man.

"—you would've been my most submissive servant by now."

**2. Topic**

The mere topic of he and Gouenji's consideration for Yukimura and Amemiya Taiyou (along with the Tsurugi brothers) for being their surrogate sons had always brought a happy heartache to Fubuki; the thought of starting a family with the man had never been easy to deal his emotions with.

**3. Room**

Back in the FFI arc, during the first few weeks of their relationship, Fubuki has always slept at Gouenji's room since then and there was never a day any further when the initial would whimper or fidget from insomnia nor nightmares.

**4. Weight**

Gouenji has always wondered as to why Fubuki was so light underneath his arms. He was aware of his repute as a bear-killer back in Hokkaido.

**5. Smile (V2 again ^-^)**

Apart from his infamy as Holy Emperor and for always being late, Gouenji has been notorious, particularly to Fubuki (or to Tsurugi and Taiyou or every fan of him as well), for his_ smile—_distinctively the one that made him melt down into a pile of goo and feelings and made him want to smash keyboards simultaneously.

**6. Greeting**

"Good morning," Gouenji whispers in his ear from behind, his arms around his waist and lips stealing a sloppy, feather-light peck on his cheek. Fubuki feels his cheeks go red and warm from Gouenji's manner of greeting but he just thinks in his mind that it's what he'd always wanted the moment he even met the man.

**7. Lullaby**

"_All I'm doing now is continuing to sing the lullaby just for you_," Fubuki recites in his singsong tone and chokes a lovesick giggle when the person he was dedicating the song to meets his eyes. Fubuki barely regains his voice once again when Gouenji flashes him his eminent smile.

**8. Embrace**

Fubuki had always felt particularly safe and protected in his boyfriend's embrace—the one that wordlessly spoke of worry and concern.

**9. Drunk**

Fubuki had never expected that he would be sitting on a chair, arms firmly affixed onto the counter, determinedly hovering on his chair as so not to topple over, nor did he expect to sob in front of his husband, crying about his delusions of an alternate universe wherein Yukimura falls in love with Shirosaki all because of Fifth Sector—and it was all magnified under the influence of alcohol.

**10. Hangover**

Gouenji has never been the one to enjoy sessions of consoling Fubuki in the midst of the latter's hangovers but he did like the idea of being the one this time to lull him into sleep by stroking his hair and saying sweet nothings; he was always the ideal one to take on as the role of taking care of Fubuki in times like this.

**11. Habit**

Gouenji has the habit of wrapping his arms around Fubuki's waist/arms at night; Fubuki happily regards it as an affectionate sign of protectiveness and relishes it.

**12. One-Liner**

"You are perfect, my beautiful snow angel—"

"Shuuya."

"If you're too shy, we can hide in The Mist for a kiss—"

"No—"

"God Knows how much I like you—"

"Don't—"

"Roses are red, violets are blue—I will definitely Bakunetsu Screw you—"

Fubuki's expression suddenly turns suggestive and he leans in to whisper in his lover's ear and bite on his lobe lightly, "—stop."

**13. Achievement**

They knew it was unbecoming and improper of them, but they do have to say—having sex in the locker room in five minutes while people were using it was _something._

**14. Love**

Gouenji was the person who loved him when he couldn't love himself and that basically sums up how he fell in love with him.

**15. List**

"Number one hundred and nine, you are _perfect_," Gouenji says and places the 109th kiss on his forehead as he reads out his seemingly endless list of _reasons to love Fubuki Shirou._

**a/n: reminder that #7 is reference to Miyano Mamoru's song Moonlight; also, thank you to everyone who helped me overcome my misconceptions of my amateur writing. i realize that every writer starts from the bottom so i guess i still have a long way to go. 3**


End file.
